The present invention relates to surface coatings based on a fluoro terpolymer and acrylic resin.
Fluoro polymers and copolymers frequently form part of coating and paint compositions for various surfaces: metallic, plastic, wooden and similar substrates, especially because of their good mechanical properties, their imperviousness to gases and to liquids an their excellent thermal stability.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,054 describes the copolymerization of vinylidene fluoride with tetrafluoroethylene or with a mixture of tetrafluoroethylene and of another halogenated ethylene to produce tough, heat-stable polymers which are useful as lining and insulating materials.
However, these fluoro copolymers have some disadvantages; they do not adhere well to most substrates.
In French Patent No. 1,401,599 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,971 there have been proposed copolymers derived from vinylidene fluoride, tetrafluoroethylene and a monovinyl ester that can be employed as lining and insulating materials in the form of solutions in dimethylformamide.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,519 there is a description of an aqueous dispersion containing a homo- or a copolymer of vinylidene fluoride (optionally with tetrafluoroethylene and hexafluoropropene), an emulsified epoxy resin, and an emulsifying agent for the said resin. This aqueous dispersion can be employed as a finishing coat for lining various substrates precoated with an adhesive primer.
However, none of the abovementioned compositions combines the gloss, adhesiveness and hardness properties at the same time, together with high processability.